Popcorn and a Movie
by rockhotch31
Summary: This is a one shot sequel to "In Over His Head". While it is Dave, Jack and Henry, it also involves the team after a very tough case. Enjoy!


**Author's Note: OK, now my muse is just kicking my assets! However, I'm going to run with it! This is a one-shot sequel to my fanfic **_**In Over His Head**_**. It's more team oriented, which I love to write, but it still tracks with the original story.**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. I do not own Criminal Minds or any of the characters.**

It was a Thursday afternoon when Aaron Hotchner, as always, was the last to get on the jet. As he looked around at the worn faces and bodies that literally crumpled into the seats, he knew the toll this case had taken on them. There was nothing worse than chasing down on unsub who preyed on kids. And Mark Richlander was the worst they had probably ever dealt with. An unsub who kidnapped, raped and killed five little girls in less than two weeks. Thank God the team, with Garcia's invaluable help, had finally brought him to justice. But damn, a case like this just sucked the life out of them.

The jet took off and winged its way east from Topeka. After they had reached over 10,000 feet and Chuck, their pilot had told them they could use their electronic devices, Hotch instinctively reached for his cell phone and checked the weather report for tomorrow. Having talked to Jack and Jessica the night before, he knew the weather had been beautiful back home, given how Thanksgiving was quickly closing in. Another gorgeous day was predicted, which Aaron decided to use to his advantage. He quickly emailed Chief Strauss requesting the day off for the team. Less than five minutes later, his phone pinged with her reply. It was one word: "Absolutely". With everything the team had been through the past couple of years, Erin Strauss had developed a heart and granted small favors.

Hotch went up front to consult with Chuck, and his co-pilot Angie about an ETA into the airfield at the Quantico Marine Base. As he made his way back through the crew galley, he looked at his watch and started his plan in motion. Glancing about the cabin at his team, he knew that plan needed to be fulfilled. Even his closest friend and mentor David Rossi looked worn from the case. And Dave had seen far more than all the rest of them. Plus with what Dave had been dealing with recently, he was really worried about his friend.

After working on some files and letting his team decompress some more, Aaron checked his watch and then made his way out of his seat in the back and went up and learned against his usual spot. Across from him in the four top of seats sat Dave, Morgan and Emily. JJ and Reid shared the two top to his right. "Hey guys, I've been thinking." Rossi cocked an eyebrow at him as if to say "what now?" while Morgan pulled his headset off. JJ swung her seat around so Hotch could see both her and Reid. He pulled his cell out of his pocket and pressed a button. "Garcia, are you there?"

"Yes sir," was the reply. Damn, even she was having a tough time as he didn't get the usual Garcia tongue. Hotch trusted his plan even more and moved forward.

"First off, I sent Strauss a text message and she agreed. We all have the day off tomorrow." He watched his team take a huge breath of relief. "And I know we've been on top of each other for four days. But we need some _good_ time together." Aaron paused.

"All of you have been bugging me about seeing our new home." He eyed Morgan who had led the complaining. "So tomorrow afternoon, beginning at 3:30, it's Open House at the Hotchner's. Sorry you lushes, its BYOB. However I will supply the hamburgers and hot dogs. And turkey burgers for you and Kevin Garcia." Hotch could almost see her smiling through the cell. "I'll fire up the Weber and we'll eat around 5:00. All of you work out the rest. Chips, baked beans, buns and whatever else you want to bring. I've also got the pickles, paper plates and condiments covered. That is everyone but you Dave."

Rossi sat up in his seat. "Hey, I can contribute."

"You are Dave. You're going to make the homemade popcorn for you, Jack and Henry while the three of you watch _Toy Story_. Just don't forget the butter," Hotch said with a small curl of his lips. Looking around at the smiles, he winked at his old friend, "You might want to bring enough for a few more people." With another glance at Morgan, Aaron added, "And Jack goes to bed by nine on a Friday night, which should give all of you weekend prowlers plenty of time to hit the streets. The rest of you work out the details."

Just then, Chuck came over the Gulf Stream's intercom. "Hey team; we're beginning our descent into Quantico. Please get buckled up." Hotch made his way back to his seat, smiling that his plan had worked beautifully. None of them had time to argue with him. More importantly, he heard JJ pulling out her notepad to coordinate the rest of the meal.

Jack scampered in the door at his usual 3:20 time. The first on the bus in the morning, he was first off in the afternoon. "Hey dad, I'm home," he bellowed, as he took his shoes and jacket off and headed in. Hotch met him around the corner and pulled him into a big hug.

"How was school today buddy?" as he put his son back down on the floor.

Jack handed him his school bag. "It was great dad!" Jack literally beamed. He was thriving in first grade, loving every second. "There's lots of stuff in there daddy and a note from Mrs. McKee." Hotch raised his eyebrows a bit. "It's OK dad; all of us kids got one," his son smiled. "But she said it was portant and to let you know right away," Jack intoned in his best serious "dad" voice.

Aaron pulled the papers out, looking at the artwork and assignments as Jack told him about his day. His heart twinged a bit. Oh, how Haley would have loved to see this. But then he smiled again, knowing, like his son, Haley was looking down at them, seeing everything. And watching over them.

As Hotch read the letter from Mrs. McKee informing him of upcoming classroom events, he and Jack heard Mudgie barking in the driveway. His son gave him a wide grin and asked, "Mudgie is here?"

"Jack, who usually comes with Mudgie?"

"Uncle Dave!" Jack shouted, just as Dave entered through the garage door with Mudg bounding in front of him. Mudg gave his best friend a "kiss" along his ear. After giving Mudg his usual hug and back rub, Jack reached up and Dave pulled him into a deep hug. "I missed you too Uncle Dave."

Dave still hurting from recently losing Carolyn held his hug of Jack a bit longer. "I've missed you too, pal," giving Jack a kiss alongside the head. Dave headed back out to the garage. He soon reappeared with two beers in his hand and a large grocery bag. He handed a beer to Hotch and they both uncapped them and took a drink. After their week, the fermented malt tasted pretty good.

"Uncle Dave, what's in the bag?" Jack asked, as Dave sat the bag in the kitchen pantry.

"It's a surprise Jack. You'll find out later." Jack shared his artwork and school papers with Dave as well, as Aaron took a particular piece and taped to the fridge door.

Jack beamed. "That means its special to dad, Uncle Dave."

"When do I get one?

"I'll work on it next week Uncle Dave. Just for you cause I love you." Dave pulled Jack into another tight hug and then let him loose.

"Since it's so nice, why don't we go outside so you can run with Mudg?"

"Sounds like a good idea Uncle Dave," Hotch said, winking at Dave, knowing how bad he was still hurting. And being the only team member that knew about Jimmy before Carolyn's funeral, Aaron secretly rejoiced that Jack and Dave were so close. It was Jack, much like in his own dark hour that was going to help Dave heal.

Jack started to open the sliding door to the deck, when Aaron stopped him. "Buddy, you need your jacket." Jack raced to where he hung up his jacket after getting off the bus and put on his shoes. He raced back into the kitchen.

"Ya comin'guys?" Jack said as he and Mudg went out the door. Aaron smiled at Dave, as they both grabbed their beers and joined them. Hotch pulled the Weber out and went into the garage to get the charcoal. With the garage door open, he saw Morgan pull up along the street curb in front of the house. When he got out, Hotch whistled at him to wave him through the garage into the backyard. Jack had grabbed the Frisbee in the garage and he Mudg were playing catch.

Derek made himself at home, putting his 6-pack of beer in the Hotch's "beer" fridge. Of course, he grabbed one for himself before heading out to the backyard. "Whoa little man? Where'd you get that arm?" he asked Jack.

"Hey Derek!" Jack said as he sent the Frisbee flying again for Mudg to chase. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you little man. But you know how you can get some more hang time on the Frisbee so Mudg can run under it and catch it?" Jack shook his head as Mudg ran back to the two of them with the plastic disk. As Mudg gave the Frisbee to Jack, Morgan said, "Can I show you Jack?"

Jack just bobbed his head as Derek showed him how to throw it. Jack let it fly and the Frisbee sailed exactly like Derek predicted. Mudg, like chasing a fallen duck, barked on his way to his "prey". Jack and Derek exchanged fist bumps. "Thanks 'D', you're the man."

"Whoa little man, where did you come up with that street lingo?"

"Hangin' with the guys on the playground at school. But 'D', daddy won't let me wear my pants like you." Morgan just roared as Hotch and Dave shared a look. "One down", they're thoughts conveyed. Derek looked at the two senior agents and immediately knew what Hotch had in mind.

Thinking to himself, Derek made a metal note. "This is what I need to learn to step up to the next level. Hotch trusted me with his team, but he was there to help me. Leading a team is about taking care of them. 24x7. Damn, that's why he is so good."

Soon the backyard exploded as JJ, Will and Henry came on the scene. Derek Morgan found himself in the middle of two little boys, one good dog, and for the very first time in his life, in over _his_ head. He looked at the patio for some relief. Hotch and Rossi just laughed at him. Will, coming out of the garage after getting his beer in the fridge, bailed Morgan out. "Thanks man, you are a godsend." JJ had made her way into the kitchen with Hotch's help to get the baked beans in her crock pot warming.

"What's the matter Derek?" Will drawled with his Louisiana accent as he smiled. "You chase big, bad hardcore unsubs but can't handle two boys and a dawg?"

"Good to see you too," Derek snarled back.

"Hey Will!" Jack said as he wrapped his arms around his legs. "Will you push Henry and me on the swings?"

Will grabbed him and swung him in the air. "You bet!" Derek grabbed Henry, and soon the boys were enjoying the swing set, while Mudg made his way up to the patio. Dave knew the look. He loved his hunting companion but the years were starting to creep up on his hunting friend. Dave went into the kitchen and grabbed a plastic bowl, filling it with water.

"JJ, you need any help?"

"Thanks Dave, I'm fine." She looked him deeply in the eye. "This is what makes Hotch what he is, isn't it."

Dave just nodded. "God knows we all needed this." JJ touched his forearm and just shook her head. It was the first really bad case she had worked as a profiler. Dave grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. "Need to talk?"

JJ smiled. "Three hours ago; hell yes. Now, I think I'm good." Dave just rubbed her shoulder.

"Welcome to the club."

"What's that?" JJ said as she nodded at the bowl of water.

Dave winked at her. "It's for a friend getting old that still loves two little boys." JJ beamed.

When they walked out back onto the patio, the rest of the team was there. "Oh, I don't know what to do first," Garcia wailed as she pulled her digital camera out of her purse to take pictures of her "munchkins" on the swing set.

"Penelope," Kevin intoned, "I think you should get your salad refrigerated."

Reid chimed in, "The statistics for botulism in a cold salad getting warm are….."

Emily cut him off. "REID! Kevin, give me the salad, I'll take care of it," while she took a drink from her own beer. Kevin handed her the salad while shooting a menacing glance at Reid.

"What," he said as he gave them both a puzzled look.

"There is some times Reid where you need to turn off that brain of yours. This was just one of them."

"But I was just stating statistics….." He was soon drowned out by the entire group.

"Doc," Rossi stated. "Bottom line: you need to learn some timing kid."

The team settled into their late afternoon, as they lazed around, watching Jack and Henry playing like two little boys should with Mudg, who had rejoined them after taking his break. After getting the tour of Hotch and Jack's home, they continued to mingle as Hotch fired up the grill and he and Dave began cooking. JJ, Emily and Penelope made their way into the kitchen to set up the rest of the meal, to find Hotch had everything but the stuff from the fridge already arranged on the island in the kitchen.

The team listened to Jack and Henry each say their blessings and dived into a wonderful, although not exactly gourmet meal. And they didn't care. This is what they needed.

After they had finished, it took them all less than 10 minutes to get the kitchen cleaned up as they returned to the twilight of Hotch's deck, with fresh beverages in hand. Yet Dave was nowhere to be found. Soon he appeared from the garage; with a rake. While all the trees had shed their leaves, the hard maple in the back corner of Hotch's lot was finally giving up her bounty. The two little boys simply cheered. Hotch quickly went to the garage to grab the other rake. Soon he and Dave had a mound of leaves. But before the boys could even make their first jump, a cardigan clad, unloosed tie agent raced by them and did a cartwheel into the pile. Jack and Henry simply roared.

Twenty minutes later, JJ, Emily and Penelope had the boys upstairs getting them baths, which both boys highly protested. JJ looked at them. "If you don't take you baths now, you don't get your surprise." That's all the coaxing Jack and Henry needed.

With scrubbed up bodies and clean hair and in their p.j.'s, they came downstairs to Dave calling them into the kitchen. Dave already had his big skillet warming on the stovetop, with the olive oil just starting to gurgle. Hotch was at his side to keep the two curious tow heads in check. Dave grabbed Henry and sat him on one side of the stove; Jack he placed on the other.

"Gentlemen," Dave seriously intoned, "As I did some weeks ago for this team, you two are about to get a cooking lesson." The boys looked at him raptly. "I'm going to teach you how to make popcorn."

"Uncle Dave, that's easy. You just put it in..."

"No Jack, my pal, that's the …."

"But Uncle Dwave, that's how…" Henry interceded, backing his best friend.

"Boys," Dave said gently. "I'm about to show you how you really make popcorn. Like me. Old school."

"Uncle Dave, you'll never be old," Jack said with his heart on every word. The team that had gathered around the kitchen island all smiled at each other. Having attended Carolyn's funeral, out of respect for their team mate and colleague, they had all learned more about their friend. Why he accepted the challenge a few weeks ago; and more importantly, how much he treasured this time with these two young boys.

Dave kissed Jack's forehead as he started his lesson. "Before we begin, you two must understand the rules. That's why Henry Uncle Hotch is here to help me." He looked Jack in the eye. "And why your dad is. The rules are very simple. You will sit there and watch. You do not reach out at the stove top. You do, Aaron and I will take you off the counter. Do you boys both understand?" Jack and Henry reverently bobbed their heads up and down.

"In this small pot, we begin melting our butter as we watch the olive oil begin to bubble," Dave started as he pointed to the two pans. He tipped them both to show the boys. "In my large skillet, I add one kernel of popcorn." Dave reached into the Orville Redenbacher bag. "As I keep an eye on the butter, melting preferably on low heat," shooting Hotch a disapproving glance, "I put the kernel into the skillet to see if it is ready." Dave dropped the single kernel into the oil and swished it around. It immediately began to burst open. When it finally popped, it flew into the air. Before the boys could react, Hotch, with his cat-like reflexes, had grabbed it. He threw it around in his hands a couple times and then ate it.

"That's how hot it is boys," Hotch gently advised.

"And that tells me boys that we're ready to cook," Dave smiled. "We spread a single layer of popcorn into the skillet. Do either of you know what a single layer is?"

"Single means one Uncle Dave," Jack beamed.

"Bravaccio Jack," Dave smiled.

"Henry, that means I did a good job! Uncle Dave is teaching me Italian," the young Hotchner shared as Henry smiled in awe.

"But pay attention boys, and you too Aaron," Dave added. "This is where it takes a very special touch." He grabbed the lid to the pan and placed it on top. "I add the cover of the pan, so the popcorn doesn't go all over," Dave said to his protégés. "We don't want it going all over the kitchen, do we?"

"No, Uncle Dwave, Mudg would eat it all," Henry answered, drawing a laugh from everyone and a bark from Mudg.

"Very good Henry. But notice I keep the lid on not too tightly, letting the air help to the popcorn to cook. But here's the real trick boys," Dave said as he gently moved the large skillet over the burner. "We've got to keep the kernels of the popcorn moving in the oil, so this is what you do."

The boys were enthralled with the popping noise coming from the skillet. Aaron pulled a glass mixing bowl out of the cupboard for the first batch. Dave looked at him. "We'll need a bigger bowl than that Hotch. And that's just for the boys and me. You're going to do the rest. I've got something to do with the boys," he said as he winked at him. Hotch looked around to see JJ walking away from the DVR, giving him a thumbs up as he reached into the cupboard to get a bigger bowl.

Satisfied that the batch was done, Dave removed the lid and poured the popcorn into the bowl. "Now this gentlemen, is the best part," as he looked at the boys. He grabbed the sauce pan with the melting butter and asked, "How buttery do we want it guys?"

"Lots of butter Uncle Dave!"

"Yeah, Uncle Dwave, lots and lots," added the co-conspirator. Aaron reached for a mixing spoon so he could mix the butter with popcorn. Dave set the skillet on one of the cold burners as he grabbed Henry in one arm with the sauce pan in the other, so they could look over Hotch's shoulder.

"More daddy."

"More?"

Dave covered the top of the popcorn again. "Yes, Aaron, more." Hotch once again mixed the bowl of buttery goodness and eyed his son.

"We good?"

"I dunno daddy. Maybe I should try it. Mrs. McKee says sometimes we have to test things." The rest of the team either sitting at the dining room table or standing at the other end of the kitchen island all smiled as Jack grabbed three pieces, handing one each to Dave and Henry. Morgan began to move stealthily up, when Jack, with eyes like his father, spotted him. "'D', this is ours. Daddy will make yours." Derek withdrew a hand and swiveled away to the laughter of the team.

"Thought you could pull a fast one huh 'Big Dog'", Reid sarcastically intoned. Morgan just shot him a look.

"My amber cloud of greatness," Penelope cooed. "You are no match for a six year old named Hotchner." Emily roared at her partner getting called out.

"Wuddya think Uncle Dwave," Henry asked as he crunched on his kernel.

Dave looked at Jack, who simply gave that sweet smile of his. "Henry?"

"Izs good Uncle Dwave."

"Perfezionare." Jayje walked up behind him.

"You're all set. I'll grab the bowl and the paper towels. You grab the other one," she said as she nodded at Jack.

"Hurry up Uncle Dave," Will drawled with the remote in his hand. "The movie is about to start." Dave set the sauce pan on the burner and grabbed Jack.

"Uncle Dave, what's going on?"

"Jack, I'm going to watch _Toy Story_ with my two favorite guys." Dave beamed as the two youngest people in the home roared their approval and high fived each other. "You two will fill me in on all the details, right?"

"You bet Uncle Dave!"

Henry looked Dave deeply in the eye. "Uncle Dwave? This is really special." The team looked at each other and smiled. While the case would still linger in their minds, they would sleep tonight. Hotch had set up the perfect scenario.

As Dave made his way to the recliner, Emily walked into the kitchen before Hotch could grab the skillet. "I've got this. Just get the biggest bowl you can find." Hotch started for the pantry. "And Hotch," Emily said looking at the sauce pan, "we are definitely going to need another stick of butter." Before grabbing the large metal bowl out of the pantry, Hotch handed the bottle of scotch to Morgan.

"The tumbler is in that cabinet," Hotch pointed as he winked. "Uncle Dave likes to watch movies with something a bit stronger."

While Emily added more olive oil to the bottom of the skillet and put it on the burner to get it warm, the team watched with soft smiles as David Rossi snuggled into the recliner, pulling up the footrest, with Jack sitting on one leg and Henry on the other. Jayje had set the bowl of popcorn in his lap between the boys and handed them the paper towels. "Please use them," she implored. Morgan sat the glass of scotch on the table next to the recliner.

Dave just smiled as the movie began. "This is how it starts out Uncle Dwave," as the three of them dived into the popcorn bowl. Mudg joined them at the side of the chair, waiting for the treat he knew would come from his two favorite buds.

Reid hopped on the couch. "Can I join you guys? I've never seen this."

"Uncle Spence, you've never seen _Toy Story_?" Henry asked his godfather.

David Rossi, co-founder of the BAU, bestselling author, and senior member of the team, pulled the boys up a little closer to him as Jack and Henry began their running commentary of the movie they had both seen at least ten times. While they both rested their heads on his chest, Dave smiled contently as the three of them munched away, occasionally sharing with Mudg.

The rest of team, standing in the background, smiled as well as Morgan looped an arm across Hotch's shoulder. "Thanks man."

####


End file.
